unknown
by Phoenix hiwatari
Summary: what will happen if you were a person with a dark past and cant trust any one in your life neither the onece u are living with. Isha is that type of girl and when she meet someone on which she can trust what will happen and that too with a heart less captain of blade brakers. kai oc, ray oc. may u like this. ple read
1. chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic soo here is revew Isha a girl has sad past and a loner. kai hiwatari is captain of the blade brakers fell for this girl.**

 **Intro:**

 **NAME - Isha Gupta**

 **AGE -17**

 **BIT-BEAST -- Drizzer**

 **BLADE COLOUR - light blue (hms)**

 **BIT TYPE -darness**

 **HAIR - midnight blue**

 **EYES - purple blue like the space one (on my profile if u want to see)**

 **PHYSICAL APPEAREANCE - slim body, has a lot of scars, tom boy, height 5'6,she is a loaner, has a very bad present and sad past.She is a very good blader.**

 **NAME - Samaira Robinson**

 **EYES - crystal blue**

 **HAIR - blond**

 **ABOUT - she is Isha's best friend, very friendly, care abut everyone, she is girly, and slim, and is ververy pritty, with a avrage hight about 5'4,dosent beyblade.**

 **DISCLAMER :** **i do not own beyblade and any of its charector. only Samira and Isha and also drizzer. sooo enjoy**.

 **Cahpter one:**

Bosten High one of the best school in Japan. In one of the classes mr. Hoshiyama teacher of maths was teaching how to solve a sum while most of the class was sleepy.

Isha was one of the brilliant student in high school. She was not actually paying attention what was being tought .she was fed up of listnig Tyson snores so roled her eyes to focus on something else.

mr. Hoshiyama turned when Tyson snores turned louder .Tyson was siiting infront of Isha. He flamed his book on bladers table waking him up with a shock. "Mr. Ganger will you solve the problem on th board" he yelled on Tyson face. He mumbled 'huh' his sleepy eyes fixing of the bord to analize the question.

Tyson leaned behind in his chair and whispered "help! ".Isha sigh And rolled her gorgeous eyes on the bord. she doesn't wanted to help just get rid of this stupid lecture of teacher. she looked ond in two seconds answered "526" .Tyson nodded and answered proudly "its answer is 526,sir ".

Everyone was shock and stared at Tyson, mr hoshiya recoverd from his shock and lood at Isha. "only Isha is capable of doing this in such a great speed " said the teacher "i think u have been ccought now spill" .

As he started to aproch Tyson the bell rang showing it was end of school. Tyson sigh in relief and turned to thank Isha only to see she was walking out of the door.Tyson yelled "hey Isha "she stoped on her track but didnot turn "thanks".

Isha kept walking

(Isha pov)

I was walking down the hallway to my locker. i wore stupid uniforms of this school which is white full shirt and grey full pants (it is not the uniform for girls but she has a special permission and reason to wear thoes full clothes).

I saw samira standind beside my locker waiting for me. she is my only friend ,I don't know why but she gain my trust two years ago. no one knows about me accept her.

"so how was class? " Mira asked

while seeing by bored expression. "as bad as ever" I replied. she does not asked further. She knew my way so we kept quiet and walk out of the school.

 **end of isha pov**

Both were heading to there usual place or can say Isha's favourit place. the hill behind the school.

"you sure don't want to go home, i mean if you won't you'll... "samira got silent by Isha's glares. she knew she touched the nerve. samira just bow her head as in apolgy. "I don't care... "Isha answered after a silence.

They wwalk in a comfortable silence till they reach the forest area. Isha took out her blade the light blue colour was shone from the sun rays penetrating from the trees. She smiled a unnoticeable smile.

 **redy drizzer**

 **yes my lady**

 **okey lets do this...**

Isha took out her launcher and loaded it with drizzer. _'let it rip' ._

 _**so what do you think. this was my first story. my first chapter.**_

 _ **please review. at least two should be there.**_

 _ **till then bye love u all.**_


	2. pm

sorry but i cant pm you because i dont know how to send it to u so sorry but i can talk to you or reply on my 'incomplete story's which u will get it in my bio. so u can read it thank u .

and please suggest a title for this story.


	3. chapter 2

**here i m back .yeah i m very careless about my spellings ,just think about it i have not written a story before so I'll improve but it will take time**. **so here is the next chapter hope there would be less mistakes from last time, as for my grammar is not very good soo enjoy.yeah and samira and mira r same person.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Mira liked to watch her friend blade, Isha was very skilled and with her best-breast friend she was almost unbeatableBut she never entered and tournament or competitions because of Uncle n Aunt.

Mira sometimes felt very sorry for her friend ,but what she could do. It was destiny.

Mira settled under a tree looking at her friend ,as how determined she was. She got up after some time it seemed like it was going to rain. "I m heading home, i think its gona rain so be back before it starts".Mira said and got a nod in reply.She knew Isha would not answer her she had her whole concentration on her blue blade.

Mira took a last glance at her friend and left that place.

Isha was left alone with her drizzer. she gave a silent command and with a full force drizzer slashed the bark and the tree fell down on ground.

 ** _/Strength check, now skill/_**

 ** _/yes my lady on your command/_**

she found a corce on the ground made naturally. She saw it and

 ** _/ready drizzer, and go/_**

on her instruction the blade spead and moved to an inclint rock to jump in air and landed smoothly on the branch but did not stop there it did many trick as Isha told him to do. As suddenly it started raining.

Isha called drizzer back and pocketed her blade and launcher.

 ** _/well done, but we have to wait btill it stops raining /_**

 ** _/awwwww, its not right it was becoming fun_** /

/ ** _i know, now shall we head back to house/_**

 ** _/sure /_**

Isha move way out of the forest, but the heavy rain droplets started to pour down the trees .She ran not perticular where to find a shade.

While after running she found herself deep in the forest. there was also an old house, looking like a mini dojo. (not Tysons)

She stood under the roof to not get further drench. The rain was still hevy so no way to run home and neither did she knew where she was.

Isha Senced that someone else to was there but whe she turned, no one was found, but there was black cat commin towards her. She saw suddenly the week roof of dojo break down and falling the little creature.

With the lighting speed she took out her blade and launcher and riped it towards the piece of wood. In a blink of an eye it was destroyed just two inch above the cat's head. Isha sighed in relief.

More or less she knew a blue blur was watching her every move. She called back drizzer and praise him,before again pocketing it.

she bend down and exextended her hands, in order to take the black cat in her arms. But when she went near the cat scratched her on arm.

"its not the way to handle a cat".Someone said in the shadows.Isha turned at once and noticed the figure.

"who r you"...

 ** _Hope you like it .Kai would in next chapter. thank you and at least i want three review. And i m serious about it so tata.. love u all. and love u kai.._**


	4. chapter 3

**_hey i m back. Thank u all for these wonderful reviews and yeah i have decided to give a good into which will clear your minds so here it is..._** Isha Gupta is the most intelligent and talented girl of her school. Her parents died the reason she doesn't know, she was adopted by her father's friend, whose family hated her they only kept her because they wanted a free of cost servent for them.

On outside they show that she is the dearest daughter and made her work hard for her studies so she get avrage marks. So that they can show that these are all because of there hard work and efforts. Isha most probably forgot everything of her past and she gets some flashes at times.

Isha is a wonderful blader and got fast reflexes as u have seen. Her current family includes Sam MathewMathew, Suzi Mathew his wife and Montu(a very fat lazy and dumb pain in the ass brother)

Montu is smaller than Isha but never backs up on teasing her.

They have given her a very dirty and small room to live in. Samira is one of the most intelligent kind hearted girl of the school or rather say she considers Isha as her best friend so she is too nice with her.After all she is her only friend. finally Isha is the most talented skilled blader ever.She has a beautiful blade of light blue colour. Ever since Mathews adopted you Drizzer is with her.

Isha can't remember who gave it to her. Isha and drizzer can communicate with eeach other at times .Drizzer is the one and only she trust the most in the whole world .Everyday after school and before going to home she goes to the wood to clear her mind and yrain woth her blade. Mathews dosent like this soo have thrown it several times but she somehow manage to get it back. Because of this she doesn't take it out infront of mathews. Isha once tried to run away but the Matthews made a search party to find her and after finding her they beat her off with sticks.

Overall Isha is very beautiful girl and a powerful blader with a cold heart (because of her painful past and present).

 **(on with the story)**

" who are u ",Isha asked

The dark figure came out and sat on one knee and moved his hands towards cat.

At once the cat jumped in his embrace and mewed softly.

Isha was just looking at the guy ' _i have seen him some where before'._ She noticed he was quite handsome with eyes shade of purple and wavy two toned hair slate from front and dark blue at back.

He looked adorable caressing that cat. Isha noticed she was starting at Him.

"I still didn't catch your name ",She asked still looking.

"u should give your introduction before asking someone else ", The figure said in a monotone voice. ' _he has deep voice ' she thought again._

don't you know, we should not tell our identity to a stranger. So why should I ? "

Isha said with sarcasm in her voice.

 **Guy pov. (Kai)**

'she looks familiar ' I thought. I let go the creature in my arms and said "suit yourself "

" I will ! ", came the reply. Just then there was a thunder in the sky the cat which i left was terrified and jumped in her's arms this time.

She caressed it as in comforting it

 ** _(time skip and they were now sitting much far from each other, and waiting for the rain to stop)_**

 **Normal pov.**

As they were waiting for the rain to stopIsha and that Guy heard footsteps coming towards them.

There were four boys and a girl started appearing towards us. One was a guy with baseball cap, Brown eyes.

 **(hey guys this is Tyson and i m not describing them in detail as u must be knowing there appeareance. right. )**

next was a boy looking younger than all he had brown hair and had glasses on them with a laptop tuck in his arms. **(kenney) .** next was a cute Chinese boy with long black hair wrapped in a with cloth. He had amber eyes, was a neko jin **(ray).** next was a blond boy he was looking like American, had a cute face like teddy with baby blue **eyes( max)**. Last but not the least was a girl with white short skirt and pink top, she had brown wavy hair and ruby eyes. **(Hillary).** Isha knew Hillary and tyson from School but not these guys The guy with her was now standing.

"hey Kai where u man we were worried " Tyson asked a little concern in his voice _'so his name is kai '_ Isha thought.

They could not see u because u were like hiding behind kai. At that time the cat just hoped out out of your embrace and ran into the woods, when the people around you noticed.

"Is there any one with you here?" the guy with blond hair asked Kai .Then u came into view and Ray and max just stared at u mouth a little gape.

Tyson recognize u "Hey Isha what are u doing here " .

"I m stuck up in the raumin tyson " You told in the ' matter of fact 'voice .

' _so her name is Isha, i have heard it somewhere '_ kai thought. "yeah i think u r right ,hey just come with us to my house and after the rain stops u can walk back "

.Tyson said in a jolly voice.

"I think I will wait till the rain stops ".Isha said looking up at the sky. and just after that there was a lightning and the flow become more powerful.

"now u can come with us " the niko jin said with a smile.

Isha sighed and nodded. "cool, now this is max " tyson said pointing at the blond American "and this is ray" now pointing at the niko jin.

"hi " max said with a toothy grin ,"nice to. meet ya " said ray with a heart melting smile. "you should be knowing kai " tyson again said. Isha looked at kai once and back at tyson.

Tyson handed kai an umbrella .Tyson said looking at me "sorry if i knew you would be here as well i would bring one more, you can share it with kai" .

Isha saw Hillary looked at her with jealousy in her eyes. _'i think she likes Kai'_

Isha thought. Everyone turned around and started to walk back to Tyson's dojo.

When Isha felt a strong arm pulling her.

She saw kai pulled her under his umbrella. Isha had a small blush on her cheek as she looked at him. than suppressed that blush and started walking. there arms were touching as they walked back.

 ** _finally finished i m really tired_**

 ** _i have Exarms next week and i have took out time to write it. there r my efforts in it and time._**

 ** _soo please review and i want more than 3 u know._**

 ** _now i think i would be late with next chapter as i m busy with exams this whole month._**

 ** _this really suck .nevermind please read and review ._**

 ** _love u all, love u kai_**

 ** _and bye bye_**

 ** _see uball in next chap._**


End file.
